<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Father's Day by My_Marvel_Musings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29711514">Father's Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Marvel_Musings/pseuds/My_Marvel_Musings'>My_Marvel_Musings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Pregnant Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:49:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29711514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Marvel_Musings/pseuds/My_Marvel_Musings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki fakes his death when facing Thanos. Unbeknownst to him, he’s leaving his love, The Reader, alone and expecting their first child. When he finally comes back, will she forgive his disappearing act? And will Loki welcome becoming a father?</p>
<p>Requested by Anon</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki x fem!reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Titan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Loki helps you flee the Asgardian ship just before Thanos boards.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Loki, what is going on? Where are you taking me?” Loki had a tight grip on your upper arm as he quickly raced with you through the stolen ship that had saved all the Asgardians.</p><p>“We don’t have time to discuss this, my love. I need you safe on an escape pod.” While he tried to keep his face straight, you had known him long enough to recognize the fear in his eyes.</p><p>“Is the owner of the ship? Has he come for it?” You don’t know much about what happened to Loki when he and Thor had disappeared from Asgard following the search for Odin. Only that Odin had died, their long-lost sister had tried to destroy Asgard, and the princes had been trapped on some garbage planet with a green beast you only knew as Hulk.</p><p>Loki let out a tense laugh. “If only it was that cretin coming for us. Neither Thor nor I would even remotely be concerned. I’m afraid this is someone not so easily reasoned with and you will need to be somewhere far from here.”</p><p>You didn’t miss for one second that he didn’t mention himself. “My Prince….”</p><p>“Not here, please.” Loki quickly pulled you into your shared room and closed the door. “We must be quick. Here, my love, take this with you.”</p><p>He placed in your hands a necklace that held a golden heart with an emerald in the middle.</p><p>“I was planning to give this to you tonight and ask to make our courtship public, but I’m afraid we won’t have that chance. So take this. It’s my promise I will come back to you. No matter where you are.”</p><p>Tears were now streaming down your face. “Please, Loki. Come with me.”</p><p>He pressed a kiss to your lips and you felt all the desperation and fear he was feeling. Loki then touched his forehead to yours. “I will come back. But I cannot leave Thor to clean up my mistake. Not again.”</p><p>Before you could protest, Loki was pulling you out of the room and down the hall once more. Through the twists and turns of the ship, the hallways became crowded from others trying to flee as well.</p><p>The ship violently rocked as the attacking ship began to fire and Loki grabbed you to keep from falling over as he helped you flee. From the speakers overhead, you could hear the distress signal calling out to any other ships that were nearby:</p><p>
  <em> This is the Asgardian refugee vessel Statesman. We are under assault. I repeat we are under assault. The engines are dead, life support failing. Requesting any aid from any vessel within range. We are twenty-two jumps from Asgard. Our crew is made up of Asgardian families. We have very few soldiers here. This is not a warcraft. I repeat this is not a warcraft. </em>
</p><p>The longer the man spoke over the speaker, the more distressed his voice became. Losing life support? How could Loki stay?!</p><p>“My Prince-”</p><p>But Loki cut you off again. “There is no time to argue with me. I need to know you are safely away from here.”</p><p>“And what of me? I need to know you will be safe!”</p><p>“I’ve always come back to you, my love. This will be no different.” He pulled you until you were standing in front of Brunnhilde, the Valkyrie he and Thor came across on the trash planet. Loki took a deep breath. “I know I have no right to ask anything of you-”</p><p>She cut him off with a wave of her hand. “Don’t. I actually like her, so get her in quick.”</p><p>Brunnhilde stepped aside so you could board the escape pod. Loki gave you one last kiss. “I’ll see you soon, my love.”</p><p>“I love you, Loki,” tears were now falling down your face.</p><p>“I love you, too.”</p><p>He took a step back, the doors closed, and you were suddenly shooting away from the one you loved. Hilde gave you a moment and even gathered you in her arms so you could properly break down. When your crying began to taper off into sniffling, she pulled back so she could hand you a handkerchief. Once you had collected yourself, she sat you down next to Korg and Mik so she could make sure the autopilot was taking you somewhere safe.</p><p>“Don’t worry,” Korg attempted to cheer you up. “Valkyrie here will get us somewhere safe.”</p><p>You just nodded your head.</p><p>The flight was long in between jumps, but luckily it seemed no one was following the escape pods. Soon Hilde came to join you.</p><p>“How are you feeling?”</p><p>“A little nauseous. I’ve never flown before.” Your hands had been on your stomach ever since you had sat down. </p><p>“You look a little green. Hold on.” And Hilde barely was able to get a bucket to you before you were sick. “Wow, you weren’t kidding. Let’s find a place to try to lie you down.”</p><p>Unfortunately, the ship was far too small so you had to settle with sitting on a bench and leaning against a wall. Hilde placed a clean bucket by you and left to clean the other one. She came back with a cold cloth and pressed it to your forehead.</p><p>“Keep this here and I’m gonna see if one of the doctors made it onto this ship. Otherwise, you’ll have to wait until we reach Earth in about eight hours.”</p><p>You nodded your head and tried to relax.</p><p>But luck was not on your side and you were forced to wait the entire flight, unable to keep any food down. Hilde stayed by your side, forcing you to keep drinking water, determined to keep you alive. And when you saw Earth in the window, you had never been so happy to see a planet before.</p><p>Then the sadness of the situation sunk in. You had never been to Earth before and the first time here was marred with Loki sacrificing himself to save you. He told you he would see you again, it seemed less and less likely.</p><p>All you had now was the necklace. Upon closer inspection, you saw it was a locket, and when you opened it, a photo of Loki holding you and looking at you as if you held the world. You broke down for a second time since leaving the ship.</p><p>
  <span>Korg helped you off the ship and you noticed you had landed near a quiet fishing village. It was settled by the ocean and a cool breeze hit your hot face, the salty air bringing relief to being stuck in a small, overcrowded ship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Valkyrie had everyone wait while she went to talk to the village elders. You found a stump to sit on while Korg called a doctor over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled and knelt down next to you. “Hello, Lady ____. Korg here tells me you were sick on the flight over?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s an understatement. It was the longest eight hours of my life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded her head. “That’s to be expected with your first time flying. But just to be sure, let me ask you a few questions while I do a brief check on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your temperature was taken, pulse timed, breathing monitored, and all while answering her questions. Finally, she gave a small smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Forgive me, but although you are not married you are courting someone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhmm,” you tried not to cry again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then let me offer you my congratulations. You both are expecting your first child. Who’s the lucky father?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At her words, you broke down crying. Harder than before. Hilde ran up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened? What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doctor looked shocked. “All I said was she was expecting her first child.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no,” Hilde instantly gathered you in her arms. “She has been privately courting Loki for a year. He stayed behind to save her life.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Never Ready</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You try to prepare for your baby, but everything reminds you of the missing father.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Damnit, Thor! You promised me!” You pounded your fist against the tiny shack, demanding the God of Thunder open the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korg answered and you pushed past him. “Hey, ____, I wouldn’t do that. Thor isn’t feeling too well today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I fucking bet.” You entered the small home to find Thor sitting on a lounger in pajamas drinking a beer. “Breakfast of champions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“____! How can I help you this fine morning?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re supposed to be helping me put the crib together, remember?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right! Can’t Hilde help?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s busy doing your job. You know, leading your people?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thor sulked into his beer. “My people don’t need me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You wanted to be mad at him. He was a king and his people needed him. But if anything, you understood better than most. In just a few short years, Thor had lost his mother, his girlfriend, his father, his home, and then his brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And if that hadn’t been enough, he blamed himself for not killing Thanos, resulting in half of the universe being snapped out of existence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If anything, you were mad you couldn’t join him. The utter loss that filled you after finding out Loki had died wanted to drown you. But the baby wouldn’t let you. They needed you to be strong, to care for them. And you wanted to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were your last link to Loki. And no matter how much you were drowning, you would do everything you could to keep your head up for them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sighed and spoke more gently. “Thor, I need your help. I can’t do this alone. Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up into your pleading eyes and his own began to tear up. ‘I’m so sorry, ____. I’ve been a lousy brother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Thor. You’re a great brother. I just- I’m jealous I can’t join you. I want to join you. I want the darkness to swallow me. My world has been taken from me. This baby is all I have left of Loki. And I can’t fail them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thor stood up from his chair and wrapped you in a tight hug. “I am so sorry, ____. I will be there for you more. I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Thor. Now can we please put the bed together?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thor, Korg, and Mik followed you out of the tiny house and down the block to the house you were sharing with Hilde. With Loki dead from Thanos, no one liked the idea of you living alone. They knew you were very capable to raise the baby on your own, but that didn’t mean you had to. And you greatly appreciated it, especially on those nights when you woke up from a nightmare and instinctually reached for Loki in the bed only to find it empty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of you lived in a modest three-bedroom home that had the soon-to-be nursery right in the middle so Hilde could help some nights. Her idea. You were trying not to take advantage of the situation, but everyone insisted on helping you in some way. You even had a part-time job making bread from the kitchen of your home to sell it to fellow Asgardians or anyone visiting the new fishing village. Your first bread had been a disaster, but with time and patience, you soon had a rhythm going and the entire village looked forward to new bread each morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the nursery, most of the room was set up already thanks to Hilde’s help. There was a mural of the World Tree along the wall the crib would go against, a dresser by the closet, a changing table against another wall, and a rocker under a big window. And to finish it off was a dark green rug you had found during one of your trips to a bigger village with Hilde. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room was too small for all four of you, so you waited in the kitchen with Mik while Thor and Korg put the crib together. You didn’t understand a word the tiny alien that was always around Korg, but they happily ate all your cookies when you baked and that always made you smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they were done, you thanked them with lunch and watched the group leave. Walking back to the nursery, it was now fully prepared for the upcoming baby. They would have everything they needed. Well, almost anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Loki,” you whimpered as tears fell. “I wish you could see us. I wish you were here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking into the room, you curled into a ball on the rocking chair and proceeded to cry your eyes out. You weren’t sure if it was from grief, pregnancy hormones, or both. But it didn’t matter to you, you just needed the emotional release.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that’s how Hilde found you hours later when she came home. “____? Are you here? Did you get Thor to build the crib as he promised?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You couldn’t answer as you tried to taper off your crying. She found you anyway, as this tended to be the room you spend the most time in. Also, the house was small.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, girl,” she came over and knelt by your side. “It’s ok. I promise it will be ok. Look how great this room is! Thor and Korg did a great job putting that bed together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nodding your head, you sniffed and tried to catch your breath. “I feel so bad asking him to do anything. I know he’s lost more than me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But that doesn’t mean your feelings aren’t important. Or that Thor can allow himself to be swallowed up by grief. You need to be an anchor for each other now.” She handed you a tissue she kept in her pocket, a habit she had picked up lately since you seemed to be crying often for one reason or another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You cleaned your face before taking a deep breath. “I know, but I still feel guilty for asking for anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. But we’re your family. We’ll always be there for you. Now, let’s get you something to eat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laughing, you let her pull you up from the ground. “The baby is being rather demanding right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you need to keep your strength up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded your head, “yes, mother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up,” she laughed as she made dinner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The evening was quiet as you ate dinner and then sat in the living room reading, but as it grew closer to bedtime you grew more restless. Hilde kept an eye on you out of the corner of her eye until you retired to your own room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your room was pretty bare compared to the rest of the house. You had a bed, a dresser, a bassinet for the first month the baby would be home, and a rocker as well. The escape from Asgard had been so frantic and last minute that you had no personal effects except the clothes you had worn that day and the locket Loki had given you. And that never left your neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You wrapped a blanket around you and parked in the rocker by the window. With your hands on your growing stomach, you watched the wave crash over the jagged shoreline.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, Loki. What I would give to have you here next to me, holding me, feeling our baby. I wish I had known before everything happened. So you could know you were going to be a father. Maybe that would have persuaded you to leave with me that day.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The baby kicked violently against your ribs and you tried to soothe them back to sleep. “Hush, little one. I am restless as well. But you still have a few more months before you can meet the world. And I have no doubt, when I finally lay eyes upon you, regardless of your gender, you will have your father’s emerald eyes. I cannot wait to tell you all about him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You took a deep breath and looked back out the window. Dark clouds covered the moon and soon, a gentle rain was pelting the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell you how much he sacrificed so you could live to see the morning sun.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Like Father, Like Son</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Your baby boy is a carbon copy of the man you miss every day.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Sept. 24,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It seems impossible, getting through each day. Especially now that I have a miniature version of you in my arms almost every moment. His green eyes sparkle just like yours did when something made you happy and his hair is as dark as a raven’s. If I hadn’t carried him myself, I would almost swear he wasn’t mine as every feature, every giggle, every smile, is completely you. Perhaps from me, he was able to avoid your Frost Giant gene, as that had been something you had expressed worry over. The reason I barely saw you in your true form.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s only three months old, but I can see the mischief in his eyes. Oh, how he would love to learn Frigga’s magic from you. He will be a handful as he grows. Like father, like son.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I decided to name him after his attitude, his mindset. He is greatly determined in everything he does, even at his young age. I know it will only grow as he continues.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>If only you could see him now, Loki.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Our little Destin.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a soft knock on the door to pull you out of your writing. As you closed your journal, Hilde poked her head in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, I don’t mean to interrupt, but the littlest prince is hungry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You laughed as your stood up from your desk. “I was wondering when he would wake up from his nap. Alright, the milk machine is coming.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Destin usually slept in your rooms except during the times you wanted to write in your journal. Then you placed him in his nursery. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was currently in this crib, half crying as he looked up at the mobile Hilde had made for him. It consisted of the animals of Asgard that would no longer be seen by anyone’s eyes. When Destin turned his emerald eyes at you, a small gasp left your lips as you saw your lost love in his tiny face. Would he grow up to look exactly like Loki? Or would your features and genes play a role the older he became?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You gently picked him up and settled down on the rocker, using a pillow Korg had gifted you after Destin was born to support your arm. As he ate, you looked out his window at a bird sitting on the tree right outside. Thor had planted it there so the room would get light, but not so much that the summers would be unbearable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The makeshift family you had kept you afloat in times like these.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Nov. 18th,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Destin grows so quickly and I know you would be so proud to see how he progresses. He is now five months old and a little speed demon as Hilde would say. He can already hold a few of his toys and sit up on his own, though getting up to crawl is still a challenge.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He always seems to be in a hurry, wanting to grow past what his body is ready for and I fear for the day he can walk. How will I catch our son then?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Teeth are coming in and I have to watch every time I leave him on his playmat as every toy is now shoved into his face. Hilde is baby-proofing the house in record time. She has been a godsend during times. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>As each day passes, he resembles you more and more. I show him your picture every day and tell him who you are. I can only hope he is making the connection. My poor heart can only take so much.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is your best batch of cookies yet!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You laughed as you frost the cooled cookies. “Thor, you say that every time I make cookies.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I mean it each time!” Thor bounced your son on his lap. “Isn’t that right, Destin? Your mom makes the best cookies.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Destin giggled as he sat on his uncle’s lap, unfrosted cooking in one pudgy little hand and a sippy cup in the other. “Badda mapa!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You couldn’t help the smile on your face as you watched your son try to say his first words. “I think he was agreeing with you, Thor.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How could he not?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He has a point,” Hilde remarked with a mouth full of cookies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mebah!” Destin cried.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>June 10th,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Happy first birthday to our little boy! He has become a little clone of you, though his skin is nowhere as pale as yours and his hair seems to resemble mine more. But his face. Oh, that little face of his. That little face of yours.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The mischief is so clear in his eyes as he toddles around the home. We are still awaiting his first words but I know you would be so proud no matter what word he chooses.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I wish I could write more for you right now, but Korg is preparing a party for our little one. It won’t be big, just those who have helped me raise our son.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Tonight I will write more and hope that wherever you are, you can read my words.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I love you, Loki.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The party was very small, consisting of you, Hilde, Thor, Korg, and Mik. While Destin had his after lunch nap, you put the final decorations on a tiny cake meant for him as Hilde finished frosting cupcakes for everyone else to enjoy. Korg and Mik brought pizzas for the adults while Thor provided beer for adults and juice for Destin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thor looked over at you and practically spit out his beer laughing. You raised an eyebrow. “What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hilde looked over and giggled. “You have frosting on your cheek.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” You went to wipe your face with the back of your hand, only to smear it worse and into your hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now Korg was laughing. “Oh man, I don’t believe that helped.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right, Korg. But this might.” You pointed the piping bag at the rock alien and hit his nose with a glob of green frosting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mik starting laughing and you pressed harder on the bag, hitting Thor next.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This means war!” He hurled a cupcake at you and you managed to duck in time. However, Hilde did not. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re dead, Your Majesty!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laughter filled the house as frosting and sugary baked goods flew around the tiny kitchen, everyone making sure not to his Destin’s cake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, there was a tentative knock on the door and all food fighting came to a halt. You looked around the room, confused as to who could be coming by. Everyone who mattered to you was there already.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hilde, you said you have someone watching the kingdom affairs today?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded as she ate some of the frosting that had landed on her face. “Claude should have everything under control. It was to be a quiet day today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe he had a question about inventory. You know how he loves to sweat the small stuff.” Thor offered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only one way to find out,” you used a paper towel to clean your hands and face the best you could as you walked to the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Since the house was so small, everyone was able to gather at the end of the kitchen to see who had decided to swing by.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Claude, whatever your question is I’m sure it can wait until later,” you began to open the door. “You know how important this day is to us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who is Claude?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your hands dropped to your side in shock and you felt your jaw go slack, unable to believe the image in front of you. “What-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The silence in the house was eerie as everyone could clearly see the open door and the figure standing before you. No one had words or could even move towards the door. You took a ragged breath as your brain tried to comprehend the image in front of you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Behind everyone, Destin had crawled out of your bed - where he had his nap - and toddled into the room. He looked up at his Uncle Thor who had his eyes glued to the door. So your son toddled over to you, tugging on your arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But you couldn’t tear your eyes away from the person in front of you. Was this real?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Destin’s first words broke the spell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Da da?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. My son?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You try to continue with your son’s birthday party, but Loki wants answers.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know this chapter is short. The next update will be hella long!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Destin was in his high chair, a sippy cup in one hand, a teething biscuit in the other, and his face covered in mashed peas. Hilde was trying to take pictures from a safe distance, but your son had amazing aim and she had peas in her hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Give it up. He has his parents’ aim,” Thor laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not-” she was cut off at mashed peas hitting her face. “Never mind.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You tried to stifle a giggle as she grabbed a wipe for her face. “Here, let me take over. Destin, honey, you need to eat your peas.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He blew a raspberry in your face and tried to hit you with peas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, he clearly listens to you more.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You sighed and began to clean up his mess. “May as well get his cake ready. Can you get me a candle, Thor?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Way ahead of you, ____.” Thor produced a candle in the shape of a number 1 and stuck it to the top of the mini cake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” you picked up the cake and almost immediately hit Loki when you turned. “Oh! Sorry, Loki.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no, my love. It’s my fault. I’ll….I’ll stand over here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You could feel your face grow warm at his words. Every night you dreamed of hearing him calling you his love again, but now that it was happening again you didn’t know how to feel. He hadn’t said much since he arrived, though he wasn’t really given a chance. Destin had needed a diaper change after his day-altering first words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. Uh, you- you should see this as well.” When Destin was awake, chaos reigned. Just like his father. So you hadn’t had the chance to tell Loki who he was. “This is a very important day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So I see. Who’s little boy is he?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You don’t know why your voice suddenly failed you. Many nights had seen you dreaming of this exact scenario and now you couldn’t utter the important words: Loki, he’s your son.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He, uh, he’s…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Babba gah!” Destin screamed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You sighed, “ok, Destin. Cake’s coming. Hilde, could you please?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“On it!” She hit the main light, leaving only the light from the windows and the flash from her phone recording. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As you brought the smash cake over to your son, Thor, Hilde, and Korg sang ‘Happy Birthday’. You assumed Mik was singing it as well, but you couldn’t understand him. Destin clapped to the song and then tried to blow out the candle. Thor - tucked behind your son - gave him a little help and Destin cheered at his accomplishment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You couldn’t help your laugh as you removed the candle so your son could go to town on the tiny cake. As your son began to explore his first true taste of sugar, you grabbed the cupcakes off the counter and set them out for the adults. Grabbing one, you handed it to Loki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here. Try one. I made them earlier.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki couldn’t hide the shocked look. “You learned to bake?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You felt your face grow warm. “Yeah, uh, I had to learn to do a lot after….after….”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki’s head hung as the memories resurfaced for both of you. The awkward silence grew to a painful point before frosting hit you on the cheek. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You stood there frozen for a moment before busting out laughing. “Clearly it’s a change from being your mother’s handmaiden, but I wouldn’t trade my life for anything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He is a rambunctious child.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You smirked. “He takes after his father.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki was about to question you on Destin again, when your son made a face. Thor instantly backed up, recognizing what was happening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You sighed. “It’s ok, Thor. I got this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Making sure Destin was clean of cake before you picked him up, you looked over at Loki. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to change him. It may take me a few minutes. If you want to come with, we can talk in there or we can wait until his sugar crash causes his bed time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki nodded and followed after you into Destin’s room where you set your son down on the changing table. You felt Loki watch your practiced hands as you changed your son, making sure not to get hit with ‘enemy fire’ as you did so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You weren’t sure how you found your voice, but it carried behind you to the doorway where Loki stood. “Thor told me you were dead. He saw Thanos kill you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And the silence that followed your question felt like a knife in your gut. As if you had imagined the whole thing and Loki never was back. You would wake up from your dream and you couldn’t think of anything worse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He- he came very close. Thanos was the reason why I tried to take over Midgard.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Loki,” you sighed. This was clearly a conversation you would have to have after Destin went to bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The memories of how you to met came flooding back. Frigga’s previous handmaid retired when she got married and your first official job had been standing by her side when Loki was on trial in front of Odin. He had noticed you first before his own parents and you had tried to look away. But in that first look, you knew he had pierced your heart like no other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that night, when you helped Frigga get ready for bed, you found out you weren’t the only one who had noticed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Be patient with him</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she had said. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He has a good heart, but he worries about the shadow his lives in.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And she had been right. It had taken him some time, but he soon grew into his own and you had learned to love him for who he was. And to your surprise, he had grown to love you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You finished changing Destin and held him close. His bright green eyes focused on Loki. “Would you like to hold him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-,” he cleared his throat. “I’m afraid I don’t know how.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that the real reason?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki’s eyes met yours. “This is your son?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” you breathed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded, as if he had expected that answer. “I knew you would move on, my love. I just- I didn’t think-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tears formed in your eyes. “Oh, Loki. Is that what you think? Can you not see?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look at Destin. Truly look at him. Look at his eyes. Those are his father’s eyes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion and looked at Destin, who’s emerald eyes sparkled at the man before you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My love?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Destin is our son, Loki. Yours and mine.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>